


[Podfic] genius

by stuckwithyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling & Snuggling, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/pseuds/stuckwithyou
Summary: “You asked Captain America to move in with you,” Pepper says, pressing her fingers to her temple. “What were you thinking?”“Pep, come on, nazis blew up his apartment,” Tony says. “Have a heart." [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] genius

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337255) by [fantalaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/pseuds/fantalaimon). 



**Text:** [genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337255)

**Author:** [fantalaimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantalaimon/pseuds/fantalaimon)

**Reader:** [stuckwithyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckwithyou/works)

**Length:** 14:57 minutes

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3niapfnek8n4jpn/genius.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://stuckherewithyou.tumblr.com/)


End file.
